


the scent of flowers does not last forever, it fades as they wither

by DreamoftheWild



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dreaming, F/M, Sad, i guess, i wrote this in five minutes, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamoftheWild/pseuds/DreamoftheWild
Summary: He loved listening to her ramble.
Relationships: Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	the scent of flowers does not last forever, it fades as they wither

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Marin felt warm against his arm, the weight of her head pressed on his shoulder. They sat on their usual spot along the beach, a toppled log barely kissed by the ocean's waves, facing towards the island. A scenery change, she claimed.

"I used to live over there." She points off into the distance with a lazy arm gesture.

"Oh? That's cool," he smiles faintly, "where do you live now?" 

"I don't," she says, but it sounds like it's whispered directly into his ear.

He wakes up.


End file.
